


their ribberts spook me

by linesofreturninggeese



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amphibians, Australia, Crack, Gen, Infestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linesofreturninggeese/pseuds/linesofreturninggeese
Summary: Troy is desperate to get the tiny menaces out of his bathroom.





	their ribberts spook me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_Spires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Spires/gifts).



The Australian politician fled from his basement, slamming the door behind him to drown out the hated sound. Once he caught his breath, he walked shakily to his computer and began composing a plea for help. Before long, his computer started dinging with notifications. One reply in particular stood out to him: “Why don’t you try trapping them somehow? Then you can just release them somewhere else.”

Feeling heartened, Troy carefully built two snares and set them up in his bathroom, determinedly ignoring the ominous croaks from the toilet. He then went to bed and dreamed of a quiet and peaceful bathroom. In the morning, he leaped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Did his new tactic work? Hands shaking, he opened one trap just a sliver. A pair of inhuman eyes stared accusingly at him. Heart leaping, he picked up the other trap and rejoiced as the frog inside quivered slightly. Frolicking like a child, he raced to a nearby field and released the frogs, then dashed back down to the basement to revel in the new silence.

But he had hardly crossed the threshold when he was petrified by a horrific sight! A single frog sat on the rim of the toilet tank. As he watched, another cursed amphibian poked its head out ever so slightly, looked directly at Troy as if mocking him, and uttered a baleful _ribbert_! His mind went blank with horror; would he ever be freed from this scourge? His novel strategy had been effective!

Why? _Why_ did so many tiny green menaces continue to torment him?!

The answer struck him like a thunderclap. “Crap! Not enough traps!”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wrote this to make my sis laugh but then she asked me to post it to ao3 so whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the things referenced can be found here  
> https://m.imgur.com/a/VL7dz


End file.
